The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula formanekiana, commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMFOR168’.
The new Campanula ‘PKMFOR168’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gert K. Jensen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula cultivar with upright, compact plant form and deep violet flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2002 in Søhus, Denmark. The female or seed parent is an unpatented cultivar from the proprietary breeding line of Campanula formanekiana designated 11.02.2258. The male or pollen parent is an unpatented cultivar from the proprietary breeding line of Campanula formanekiana designated 11.02.2253. The new Campanula ‘PKMFOR168’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November of 2002 in a controlled environment in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMFOR168’ on the basis of its high number of cuttings per stock plant, short vernalization period, short forcing time after vernalization and deep violet-blue flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in November of 2003 in Søhus, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.